Maybe Tomorrow - Vol. 3 (Following Light Tricks)
by Gemini11
Summary: Melinda is erased from her families memories by an evil man and only one person can see through the magical mask that is hiding her.


"No ice cream, Mom." She said for the third time. "I've got a big test tomorrow, and I don't want to make myself sick tonight, otherwise I won't get any studying done."  
  
"Oh, come on? Just one cone?"  
  
"I have to study."  
  
"You're no fun." She pouted, glancing to make sure her daughter was watching.  
  
"Fine, one cone. That's all." She agreed.  
  
"Thanks, Mel." Piper said cheerfully. "Get your shoes."  
  
"What?" Melinda asked, sitting up on her bed and closing her history book. "We're going out for it? I thought you had some down in the kitchen."  
  
"Where would the fun be in that?" Piper asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Can we visit Evie in the hospital on the way home?" Melinda asked, tying her shoelaces.  
  
"Better yet, we'll take her some ice cream!"  
  
"Is she allowed to have any?"  
  
"Who cares? It won't hurt her, and it'll be a break from all that jello they're feeding her." Piper said, as she practically bounced down the stairs with her daughter.  
  
"Can I drive?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, and Melinda's eyes brightened. "In about three years." Piper added, and Melinda sighed.  
  
"It was worth a try." She smiled.  
  
They ran out to the car, sneaking past Leo, who had dozed off on the couch while he and Piper were watching a movie. Piper pulled out of the driveway and decided to stop at the first place she saw that served ice cream.  
  
They stopped at a Baskin Robbin's and went inside. Piper was looking at the choices trying to decide what to get, when a man tapped Melinda on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, is your sister seeing anyone?" He asked her.  
  
"My sister?" Melinda asked.  
  
"Yeah, her." The man pointed over at Piper, and Melinda busted up laughing.  
  
Piper turned around and saw Melinda with an older man and her motherly instincts took over. She quickly joined Melinda.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, draping an arm around Melinda's shoulders and leaning on her.  
  
"They think you're my sister." Melinda laughed some more, and the man looked to be blushing.  
  
"Well, that's very flattering, but I'm actually her mother." Piper said, trying not to giggle at the obvious discomfort they were putting this young man through.  
  
"I just—" He started to say.  
  
Melinda held up her mother's left hand and pointed at the ring. "She's married too." She told him with a smile.  
  
"Would you look at that?" He said, looking at his watch. "I'm late for… driving. Yeah, you see I have to get into my car and drive far from here."  
  
Piper and Melinda laughed as he turned and left. Piper dragged Melinda back over to the ice cream selection.  
  
"Choose." She ordered.  
  
"Vanilla." Melinda decided.  
  
"Come on, Melinda!" Piper whined. "There are tons of different flavors and you pick something as common as vanilla? You could have rocky road, or…" She paused to look into a tub of green ice cream with black specks. "Or mint chocolate…eeck… that sounds terrible."  
  
"Fine, I'll have…um… rainbow sherbert." Melinda pointed out to the person assisting them.  
  
"Great, I want to have…lime sherbert then." Piper decided and then smiled triumphantly.  
  
"What do we take Evie?" Melinda asked.  
  
"We'll take her a cup of… rocky road. That's her favorite."  
  
The man at the counter handed over two cones and a cup, and Piper paid for it all. Melinda was the first one back in the car. Piper jumped into the driver's seat and smiled.  
  
"This is good." She giggled after another taste.  
  
"Let's go." Melinda said, helping Piper buckle her seat belt.  
  
She sat back and clicked her own belt in place, as Piper pulled out and headed for the hospital. Melinda stuck Evie's cup of ice cream in Piper's purse.  
  
"We might have to smuggle it in." Melinda whispered.  
  
"So, you want to ask Alecia to stay the night next weekend?" Piper asked, hopefully.  
  
"What for?" Melinda asked, licking her ice cream.  
  
"For you to hang out with and all that kinda stuff." Piper said. "You can stay up extra late and watch scary movies till you have to come have mommy and daddy check the room for bad guys." She added in a mocking tone.  
  
"I haven't ever done that!" Melinda argued.  
  
"You have so!" Piper laughed. "You've done it so many times with Evie! I can't even remember how many times you two snuck into my room asking me to check the house for you cause you thought someone was there."  
  
Melinda giggled and then took a deep breath. They sat in silence for a few moments before Melinda spoke up again. She glanced over at Piper first and then looked out the window at the stars.  
  
"You think she'll get better?" She asked, worry riding her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Piper said. "She's Prue's daughter, Mel. She'll fight this. You two will be driving me insane, soon enough."  
  
"Are you sure, Mommy?"  
  
Piper glanced over at Melinda. She hadn't called her 'Mommy' since she was younger. Piper gave Melinda's back a gentle rub, knowing she was worried.  
  
"She'll be fine, Mel." Piper said softly. "I think she's getting better."  
  
They got to the hospital around nine, and were allowed to see Evie. They were led back to her room where Piper saw Prue asleep in the chair by the bed. Piper walked over and gently laid a hand on Prue's shoulder. Prue jumped and woke up.  
  
"Piper, what are you doing here?" She muttered, still half asleep.  
  
"We snuck Evie some ice cream." Piper said, holding out a cup. "Think she could eat it?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Evie was sleeping. Melinda hated seeing her with wires and tubes all around the bed, and strapped to her everywhere. Evie looked peaceful enough, though. Without opening her eyes, Evie spoke up.  
  
"Hello, Melon." Her raspy voice said.  
  
Prue jumped slightly, thinking her daughter had been asleep. Melinda walked to the side of the bed and gave Evie's hand a gentle pat. Evie slowly opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Hey, Evie." Melinda whispered.  
  
"I had a dream I wanted to tell you about." Evie struggled to say.  
  
"You can tell me later. We brought you ice cream." Melinda sat holding the cup out.  
  
Evie tried to sit up but couldn't. Melinda leaned forward and helped her cousin sit upright to eat her ice cream. She took the cup from Melinda and smiled.  
  
"My favorite."  
  
"Mom chose it."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled.  
  
Prue and Piper went out into the hallway to talk. Melinda watched them leave and then turned back to Evie. She pulled up the chair Prue had been sleeping in and sat down.  
  
"I miss you, Evie."  
  
"I know." Evie stated. "The light told me. I tried to send a message, but you couldn't understand the light."  
  
"The fountain?" Melinda asked. "When it started changing colors and glowing?"  
  
Evie nodded. Melinda smiled and watched as Evie ate some of her ice cream. Melinda sighed and sat back in the chair. Every time she came to see Evie she wanted to cry, but she couldn't bring herself to cry in front of Evie. She wasn't really sure what was wrong with her six-year-old cousin. Her mother had just told her that one day Evie's lungs gave up on her, and that's why she was on a machine to help her breathe.  
  
Evie finished her ice cream and handed the cup and spoon to Melinda, who threw it in the trash. On her way back to her seat from the trash, she paused to look at all the cards that Evie had received. The one she had sent was pinned to the wall directly in front of her bed.  
  
"I like it best." Evie said, about her card. "I look at it everyday."  
  
"That's good. I wanted you to like it. I spent twenty minutes looking for a good card." Melinda hadn't found one so she had made one instead.  
  
"I like yours better."  
  
Melinda returned to her seat, and the two sat quietly, enjoying one another's company. Melinda was thinking about what she and Evie could do together as soon as she got better when a beep went off. Melinda jumped back and looked around, she panicked and ran out into the hall. She yelled at Prue and ran back into the room.  
  
Prue followed and pulled a mask out from it's hiding place. Melinda wasn't even aware it was in the room. Prue stuck the mask over Evie's nose and mouth and pushed a button. A few minutes later and the beeping went away.  
  
"What happened?" Melinda asked.  
  
"She just stopped breathing for a minute. She does that sometimes." Prue told her calmly.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." Prue replied.  
  
Melinda sat back down in her seat and took Evie's hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and informed Evie that she was there. Piper and Prue stood at the doorway. Piper wrapped an arm around Prue, and told her she was there for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She heard the front door open and close while she was watching television. She immediately jumped up and ran to meet her mother. Her mother was just setting her purse down.  
  
"How is she?" She asked.  
  
"She's still not breathing on her own."  
  
"But is she improving?"  
  
"She's getting a little better." She answered. "Lila, did you finish your homework?"  
  
"No," Lila sighed. "I was too anxious to hear about Evie."  
  
"Anxious?" Prue asked. Lila nodded. "History channel?" Again Lila nodded, and Prue sighed.  
  
"Hey, that channel is great for enlarging my vocabulary and I learn something about history, so don't you sigh at me." Lila said jokingly, trying to ease the tension of past events.  
  
"Where's your father?" Prue asked with a smile.  
  
"Making me a snack." Lila answered grinning.  
  
"You're not supposed to have snacks after dinner." Prue stated. "You're supposed to be in bed already anyway."  
  
"Daddy thought I should get to hear the news about Evie."  
  
"Well, you get up to your room, and get ready for bed." Prue said, kissing her on the top of the head.  
  
Prue walked into the kitchen and found Sean looking through the refrigerator. She walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" She asked.  
  
"A snack." Sean answered, knowing he was busted.  
  
"I thought so." Prue said, closing the fridge door. "After her bed time too."  
  
"She asked with puppy eyes. I couldn't say no." Sean defended.  
  
Prue gave him a quick kiss. "I have to go say goodnight to Lila." She turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
Lila was already in bed, looking at a teddy bear. Prue sighed at the doorway before going to sit on the edge of her bed. Lila laid the bear down when her mother came in.  
  
"When can I go see Evie again?" Lila asked.  
  
"Sweetie, you had an anxiety attack the last two times you saw her." Prue said, stroking Lila's hair. "I think maybe you should wait awhile."  
  
"That was weeks ago." Lila argued. "I wanna see my sister. Please?"  
  
Prue sighed and hugged Lila. "Maybe tomorrow." She let go and Lila sank back against her pillow. "For now, just try and sleep." She bent down and kissed Lila goodnight. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Prue got up and turned the light off and started to close the door. Lila stopped her, asking her to leave it open. Prue nodded and went back downstairs.  
  
Lila rolled over on her side and picked up the teddy bear again, Evie's teddy bear, and squeezed it to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Lila came storming into the house, followed by her cousin. Prue was in the kitchen making herself some tea. She had gotten off of work a little early and was relaxing. She heard the front door slam shut and went to find out what was going on.  
  
She arrived in time to see Lila sling her book bag across the room and watch it slam into the wall. Prue set her glass of tea down on a table by the staircase.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked, and then saw Brent. "Hello, Brent."  
  
"Hi, Aunt Prue." He chirped.  
  
"I got a D on my history test!" Lila screamed and kicked her bag.  
  
"How did that happen?" Prue asked. "Sean said you studied for three hours straight."  
  
"I did!" She screamed and kicked the bag again.  
  
"Okay, baby, calm down and tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't know what happened!" She sighed in defeat. "You'd think as much as I watch the History Channel that I'd learn something useful!"  
  
"Did you get them all wrong?" Prue asked, sliding an arm around her daughter.  
  
"I don't know." Lila replied.  
  
"She didn't stay long enough to find out. She didn't ask the teacher what happened, or how she got that grade, she just marched out." Brent informed his aunt.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to the teacher about it?" Prue asked gently.  
  
"What was I going to say? I was so angry I couldn't even get my locker door open!" She said. "Stupid combination locks." She muttered.  
  
"Well, tomorrow I want you to go to the teacher and find out what happened." Prue said. "Sometimes the grading keys get shifted and they skip a problem which makes everyone after that wrong, unless you're lucky."  
  
"Fine." Lila sighed, bending over to pick up her bag. "Come on, Brent, let's go work on out science project."  
  
Lila started up the stairs, leading her cousin to her room, but Prue caught them half way. "Brent, are you going to the hospital with us later? Your mom should be there, so she could just take you then."  
  
"Sure, that's fine. I've got a card to give Evie anyway." He smiled.  
  
"We'll leave after dinner." Prue told them.  
  
The two nodded and then continued upstairs. Prue picked up her glass on her way back to the kitchen to clean up her mess. She stopped at the kitchen door when there was a knock on the front door. She turned around and set the glass back on the little table again, before opening the door. She was surprised when she saw her niece at the door.  
  
"Melinda, what are you doing here? Does your mother know you're here?" Prue asked, letting her into the house.  
  
"No, she doesn't. I just wanted to talk to you." Melinda said.  
  
"Well, how would you like some tea?" Prue offered.  
  
"That would be lovely." Melinda said politely.  
  
Prue smiled. "I'll pour you a glass while you call your mother and let her know where you are. You know how Piper worries."  
  
Melinda nodded and went to the phone as Prue went into the kitchen to get another glass of tea. She finished pouring the glass and set it on the table as Melinda came in and settled herself down in a chair. Prue sat next to her and sipped her tea.  
  
"So, what do we need to talk about?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to check on you." Melinda told her. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine." Prue said, gently patting Melinda's hand. "Thank you for thinking of me though, that's very sweet of you."  
  
"You promise you're okay?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Well, then how are Uncle Sean and Lila?" Melinda asked, sipping her own tea.  
  
"Well, Sean is doing just fine. He goes by to see Evie every night on his way home from work. Lila has had anxiety attacks every time she's gone to see Evie. We're going to try again tonight. I just hope she'll be okay. She got a bad grade on her test and is upset by it."  
  
"Oh," Melinda said. "I've got that same class with her. I saw her get up and leave after class, talking to Brent about something, so I went to ask the teacher to look over her test again. He took them back up cause we don't get to keep our tests they go in some file or something. He graded it again, and said he would call later because he made a big mistake. Her grade wasn't that low."  
  
"Really? Well, that's great." Prue smiled. "Thank you for doing that. Maybe that will take a little off her shoulders and she won't be so uptight when we go to see Evie. I don't want her to have another attack."  
  
"I was just so worried about Evie that I didn't take the time to think about how everyone else was dealing. I knew it was hard on me, and I'm just her cousin, so I thought I should check up on you since you're her mother and all."  
  
"You're not just her cousin, Melinda, you're her best friend." Prue pointed out. "It gives her a thrill every time you stop by the hospital and see her. She hates not running around the Manor driving Piper into a nut case."  
  
"I miss it too." Melinda said softly. "She'll be better soon though."  
  
"Yes, she will, and what did your mother say when you called her?" Prue asked.  
  
"She was kinda worried, and said that I shouldn't spend too much time over here because she has a treat for me."  
  
"Well, you better get home then." Prue said, getting up. "Let me tell Lila, and I'll give you a ride."  
  
"No, that's okay." Melinda caught Prue's arm. "I walked here, so I'll just walk home. It's only a block away, and it's a nice sunny day."  
  
"Are you sure?" Prue asked. "Would Piper approve of you walking home?"  
  
"She's let me walk over here by myself, why wouldn't I be allowed to walk there from here by myself?"  
  
"Well, okay, but only if you're sure you won't get into any trouble."  
  
"I'm sure." She gave Prue a hug. "So, I'll go then."  
  
Prue walked her to the door, and watched her walk down the road a ways until she couldn't see her anymore, and then she went back inside. She decided she'd make the kids a snack, and so went upstairs to see what they would want.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melinda was nearly home when a young man stopped her. She reluctantly stopped, many feet from him, to see what he wanted. He looked nice enough, but she had seen the news and knew not to trust anybody, especially since she was a witch.  
  
"Can you tell me where the Halliwell Manor is?" He asked kindly.  
  
"What for?" She hesitantly asked in a quiet voice.  
  
He studied her for a moment and then laughed, taking a few steps towards her, making her back away.  
  
"You're that Halliwell-Wyatt girl. Aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Melinda backed away a few more feet. His voice still sounded kind, but she felt an eerie tingling go down her spine. She didn't answer him.  
  
"Aren't you?" He asked again.  
  
She nodded, unsure what else to do. She glanced down the road. She could see the Manor from where she was. She felt the urge to drop her bag and run home. He followed her gaze and then smiled.  
  
"That it? That your house?" He asked. "I bet your mother is waiting on you, huh?"  
  
Melinda backed away again. She didn't like all his questions, and he was starting to seem creepy. She glanced towards the Manor again.  
  
"You wanna leave?" He asked. "You look a little scared. Am I scaring you?" He took a few more steps forward. "All you wanna do is run home right now. Right?"  
  
"What do you want?" She forced herself to ask.  
  
"And so she speaks!" He mocked. "I only want that which you have."  
  
Now Melinda was thoroughly spooked. She had never really dealt with a warlock or demon, her Aunts and mother usually got rid of them, so she wasn't sure if he was one or not. She dropped her bag, but couldn't make herself run. He closed the distance between them and picked up her bag.  
  
"You dropped this." He said, holding it out to her. She slowly took her bag. "I have a gift for you."  
  
"No…" She whispered. "Please, just leave me alone."  
  
"What was that? You want it now?" He asked. "Well, all right then. If you're that eager." He pulled a fist up before her face. "It's right in here." He said, waving the fist in the air between them. "You only have to ask."  
  
"No…"  
  
"Great, well here it is then." He grinned evilly. "Since you asked so politely." He opened his fist and dumped a greenish yellow dust all over her head, making her explode in a fit of sneezes.  
  
When she finished sneezing and looked up, there was no young man standing in front of her. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. Her bag was lying on the ground again. She glanced around herself once more, and then bent down and picked it up. Shaking slightly, she walked the rest of the way home.  
  
She opened the front door and went in, dropping her bag by the staircase. She started to kick her shoes off.  
  
"Mom! I'm home." She called out.  
  
Piper came down the stairs to see her sitting on the floor taking off her shoes. Piper paused on the last step and looked at the girl.  
  
"Excuse me?" Piper said, getting Melinda's attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" Piper asked.  
  
"That's funny." Melinda remarked in a moody tone. "I just had a major scare, and I need to tell you about it."  
  
"Are you lost?" Piper asked. "I'm friends with a detective, I can give him a call and have him help you home."  
  
"What?" Melinda asked, getting a little worried. "I live here, this is my home."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you do not live here." Piper said.  
  
At first Melinda thought she was joking, and then when she saw how serious and confused Piper looked, she felt her heart skip a beat. Had that man done something to her?  
  
"Mom?" Melinda practically pleaded.  
  
"I'm not your mom." Piper said gently. "Why don't you put your shoes back on and we'll find out where to take you."  
  
Melinda started crying. "But you are my mother! I live here! I have a room upstairs!"  
  
"Calm down." Piper said. "You'll be okay. We'll find out where you belong."  
  
Melinda went hysterical as she slammed her feet into her shoes. She was shaking badly as picked up her bag and ran her arms through the straps. She was bawling as Piper picked up the phone. Wouldn't Darryl remember her? She waited and cried, until Piper hung up the phone.  
  
"Darryl says I should take you down to the station, they'll take prints, and they'll try to find your parents." Piper told her gently.  
  
Melinda screamed and backed away as Piper tried to lead her to the car. Melinda was crying so hard that her whole body was shaking.  
  
"You are my mother!" Melinda screamed. "You are my mother!"  
  
"Let's just get you down to the station." Piper said softly, not knowing what to do, or what to say.  
  
"No!" Melinda screamed and ran to the door. She flung it open and ran out. Piper tried to freeze her, but she wouldn't freeze. Temporarily shocked, Piper stood there giving Melinda the time to run out of view.  
  
Piper kicked back into action and called Darryl back to let him know she'd lost the girl. Then she called her sisters to talk about the fact that this young girl hadn't frozen.  
  
Melinda was running to her Aunt Prue's house, hoping that she would fix whatever that man had done to her. One her way she saw the man leaning against a light pole.  
  
"Having fun yet?" He asked.  
  
"What did you do?" She screamed at him through her tears.  
  
"Nothing," He said, looking at his fingernails. "I just erased you from history, that's all."  
  
"You couldn't…"  
  
"You're right, I couldn't." He straightened up and looked at her. "But I did erase you from the memories of your whole family and all of your friends. No one you love or know will know you." He laughed. "You're just a sick little orphan now."  
  
"Shut up!" She screamed as she ran past him, heading to Prue's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
When she got to Prue's house, she ran up to the front door and began banging wildly until Lila opened the door. She looked at Melinda, and Melinda knew that Lila felt sorry for her.  
  
"Help me…" Melinda begged her cousin through tears. "Please?"  
  
"I'll get my mom… she's on the phone." Lila said quickly, and then turned and ran into the house.  
  
Melinda stood at the doorway, sobbing and shaking. Prue appeared a few minutes later with the cordless. She knelt down in front of Melinda.  
  
"Are you hurt?" She asked Melinda.  
  
"No…I just…" She started and was interrupted by a sob.  
  
"She's here now, Piper." She heard Prue say quietly into the phone. "I'll deal with it."  
  
Melinda backed away. "Aunt P-prue?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"That's right, I'm your aunt." Prue said.  
  
"What's my name?" Melinda asked.  
  
Prue made a face telling Melinda that she really didn't know whom this young girl at her door was. Melinda again broke down into hysterics and turned to run away. Prue grabbed her arm, and Melinda screamed like she'd just been stabbed, scaring Prue into letting her go. Melinda ran from the door, down the street. She didn't stop running for about an hour. Finally, she had to rest. She sat down on a bus stop bench to catch her breath. Her Aunt Phoebe's house was down the road. She decided to try Phoebe.  
  
She slowly approached the door, still crying, but no longer sobbing. She knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later Phoebe opened the door with a smiled.  
  
"Hi." Phoebe said.  
  
"Hello." Melinda muttered. "Will you help me?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"No one remembers me." Melinda said.  
  
"Like who?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You." Melinda muttered.  
  
"Me? I should know you?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Melinda's tears picked up speed again. "Yes! You should! I'm your niece!"  
  
"I only have two nieces, sweetie. One is in the hospital."  
  
"But Piper had a daughter!" Melinda screamed.  
  
"Yes, she did." Phoebe agreed. "But her daughter died in childbirth."  
  
"No I didn't!" Melinda screamed louder, slamming a fist into the doorway. "I'm right here! Why can't you remember me! What about my tenth birthday party? You held it right here! You bought me a music box that played my favorite song!"  
  
"I'm sorry…you must have me mistaken for someone else."  
  
"Phoebe, I am not mistaking you for anyone else!" Melinda cried. "You and Marcus, took me and Brent to the zoo when I was five! I was scared of the lions, so you carried me!"  
  
Phoebe took a step back and heard the phone ring. She looked at Melinda sadly.  
  
"Will you wait right here for a second?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Melinda nodded and when Phoebe went to answer the phone she peeked her head in. She heard Phoebe talking to Prue, and then she sighed. She turned from the door and ran away. She knew that Phoebe wouldn't remember her if Prue and Piper didn't.  
  
Phoebe came back to the door with the phone and sighed. She slowly looked around outside and then shut the door, telling Prue that she was gone now. She nodded and hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Melinda was at a park sitting beneath a tree. She had no more tears to cry. She was hurting everywhere though. She couldn't believe her own mother didn't remember her. Of course, she reminded herself, it's because of a spell of some sort. She was watching the other people in the park when she felt a tingling again. She looked around, expecting to see the man. Instead she saw a flash of light. She looked away, trying to discern if she had really seen the light. She looked back up again and saw another flash. She jumped up immediately.  
  
"Evie…" She said as she ran for a bus stop.  
  
She sat on the bench, digging into her pocket. She had five dollars. She hoped it would be enough to get her to the hospital, or at least near the hospital. She waited for fifteen minutes before the bus pulled up. The driver opened the door and she stepped on.  
  
"Can I get to the hospital for this much?" She asked, feeling like a little child again, holding the five-dollar bill out for him to see.  
  
He smiled and motioned her forward. "I'll take you for free."  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly, in a shy voice, looking down at her feet as she boarded the bus and took a seat near the front, away from the people already on.  
  
She sat in a daze on the bus, staring out the window. She jumped back against the wall when the driver tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him, and then looked around herself and out the window.  
  
"We're at the hospital. You gonna get off?" He asked.  
  
Melinda nodded and put her backpack back on. She thanked him and got off the bus. She went into the hospital and snuck past the information desk. She headed back towards Evie's room as quickly and inconspicuously as she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing at the doorway looking through the small window, Melinda hesitated. What were the chances that Evie would remember her? No one else had. Melinda took a deep breath and turned the knob, and turned to her last hope.  
  
Slowly, she made her way over to the edge of the bed. Evie was asleep. Melinda crawled into the uncomfortable chair in the corner and sat quietly, praying that her cousin would somehow remember her. Melinda made no sound when she saw Evie's eyes begin to flutter open. She gradually began to look around the room. Finally, she laid her eyes on Melinda.  
  
"Who are you?" Evie asked.  
  
"Melinda." She answered, feeling completely alone and desolate.  
  
"Melinda?" Evie asked as though the name was familiar.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Not sure." Evie whispered.  
  
"You don't know me?" Melinda asked.  
  
Evie looked at her more closely. "No, I'm sorry."  
  
"How can you not know me?" Melinda asked as tears sprang to her eyes again. "We're best friends. We do everything together. I made you that card." Melinda said, pointing at the center card. Evie looked and cocked her head sideways.  
  
"I can't remember who made that card." Evie replied. "I used to know."  
  
"You have to remember me!" Melinda practically begged. Then she gasped, getting and idea. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a chunk of crystal. She pulled it off her head and held it out. "You remember our secret don't you?"  
  
Evie looked at the crystal and then back at Melinda. Melinda jumped out of the chair, and picked up Evie's hand, setting the crystal into her palm. She closed Evie's small fingers over the rock.  
  
"Remember." She whispered.  
  
Evie closed her eyes, and her body went stiff. Melinda tried to pull away but her hand was stuck to Evie's. The crystal began glowing in Evie's fist. Melinda grunted and tried to get her hand back, but to no avail. Evie opened her eyes and Melinda's hand broke free. She had been pulling so hard that she fell back to the floor when she was loose.  
  
Evie looked at Melinda and then turned her head away. "I'm tired now." She muttered.  
  
Melinda started for the door, tears falling. Evie looked back to the door for a moment, watching Melinda. She was so confused. This girl had never existed, and yet she had vivid memories of her.  
  
"Come back later tonight, after my mother leaves." Evie said, stopping Melinda at the doorway.  
  
Melinda nodded, but she didn't turn around. She walked out to the waiting room, and curled up in one of the seats, and dozed off for awhile. She slept soundlessly, and calmly, despite her problems.  
  
  
  
Evie was awake, staring at the center card posted to the wall, when her Aunt Phoebe showed up. She gave Evie a kiss on the cheek, and sat down in the chair by the bed. Evie glanced over at her. Phoebe was smiling when she asked how her niece was.  
  
"Who is Melinda?" She asked instead of answering Phoebe's question.  
  
"Who?" Phoebe asked, not recognizing the name.  
  
"Melinda." Evie repeated.  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe answered. "So, tell me, how are you?"  
  
"Think it's getting better." Evie answered, staring ahead at the center card.  
  
"I think your mom is bringing Lila to see you today."  
  
"I hope I don't upset her." Evie answered, staring ahead. "Who gave me that card?" She asked, pointing it out. "The one in the middle."  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe answered after looking. "Maybe Prue will know."  
  
"The girl that was at your house today…" Evie began. "I think I know her."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I think so." Evie whispered. "I think she might be my cousin."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, Alecia and Hannah live in my house."  
  
"Not them."  
  
"What? You think you have another female cousin that I don't know about?" Phoebe asked, thinking Evie was becoming delirious.  
  
"Maybe." Evie said, getting tired.  
  
"Alright, well you get some rest for when your sister gets here." Phoebe said.  
  
Evie turned her face away from Phoebe and closed her eyes. She saw a picture of a water fountain flash in her mind. Only it wasn't a water fountain, it was a fountain of light, made to resemble a water fountain shooting water high into the air. She slept until her mother arrived with Lila and Brent.  
  
She awoke minutes later to find that Prue was there and Lila was sitting in her lap. Evie smiled at her sister, who she had only seen twice the whole four months that she'd been in the hospital.  
  
Lila said hello and gently hugged her sister. Brent said hello as well, and presented the card he had gotten for her. Evie smiled as he stuck it to the wall next to all the others. Prue got up and said she was going to go get a cup of coffee. Evie nodded and watched her mother go.  
  
Prue was walking down the hallway and glanced towards the waiting room. She saw a young girl just waking in the chair and stretching her cramped muscles. She looked closer thinking she had seen this girl somewhere. After a few moments of study, she realized it was the same hysterical girl who was at her house that afternoon.  
  
Prue changed course and went into the sitting room. She took a seat next to the girl. The girl stretched and yawned, scrubbing her eyes with her fingers, before noticing the woman next to her. When she looked up at Prue she nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Prue said, calmly, holding her hands out.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What'd you say your name was?"  
  
"Melinda." She answered.  
  
"Right, Melinda, you kinda just took off this afternoon." Prue said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We were trying to help you find your parents you know." Prue stated.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What happened?" Prue asked. "Why did you leave like that?"  
  
"I know who and where my parents are. They don't know me because of a spell that was cast on me by a man. I think he was a warlock. He thinks it's funny. I tried calling my whitelighter but apparently since he loves me he won't come, that was the intended result of the spell." Melinda blurted out.  
  
Prue sat there with wide eyes for a moment, before looking around to see if anyone had heard what she had just said. Prue looked Melinda in the eyes and tried to figure out what to say.  
  
"Maybe you should come home with us." Prue finally decided.  
  
"It's about time you listen to me." Melinda said. "We can check the book of shadows and see if I can find the man that attacked me."  
  
Prue stared at the girl for a moment before getting up. "Room ––"  
  
"88, I know where she is." Melinda finished. "I'll see you in there, Aunt Prue."  
  
Prue watched the girl get up and head down the hall. Prue went to get her coffee. She rushed back to the room, and Melinda was standing back against the wall. Phoebe glanced at Prue with wide eyes. Prue nodded, assuming Melinda had said the same thing to Phoebe that she had to her.  
  
They had decided to take Melinda home and try to help her, and see if that would change their memories in anyway. Melinda had left her bag in the waiting room, and just as they were all getting ready to leave she remembered it. She told them she'd only be a minute. She ran back into the waiting room and snatched her bag off the chair. She was tugged backwards by the bag, and when she turned to look that man was holding onto one strap.  
  
"You're ruining all my fun, little one." He smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" Melinda asked.  
  
"I'm not dumb enough to give you my real name, but you can call me Joe." He laughed. "How do you like Joe? I think it has a nice ring to it."  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"Oh, you're making this too easy for yourself." He said.  
  
Melinda dropped the bag and turned to go, but the man blinked in front of her. She threw her hands up and froze him and walked past. He reached his hand out and grabbed her arm, as the rest of him fought the rest of the way through the freeze.  
  
"Let go!" She screamed as she bit his hand.  
  
He slapped her across the cheek and grabbed both of her shoulders, pulling her close to him, so that they were face to face.  
  
"I'm having fun!" He hissed. "And its not about to end."  
  
He turned and flung her to the floor. Opening his fist he blew that greenish yellow dust all over her again. She once again, exploded into a fit of sneezes, but this time when she looked up he was still there.  
  
"Take a good look around you, little witch." He snickered. "Know what this place is?"  
  
She looked around and decided to answer. Maybe she would learn something from him. "No."  
  
"This is a very strict orphanage for trouble children. They guard the doors day and night. There are bars on the windows and on the doors. And now you're a regular who's been here for about eight years in their minds. They don't know you just got here."  
  
He shouldered her bag and kicked a chair over as he backed away from her. He paused and spun around. "Oh, hey, don't give up. I know you thought you had me when you got your aunt's to help you, but hey…maybe tomorrow…right?" He laughed, and then blew a kiss to her. "Have fun, sugar."  
  
He disappeared and she jumped to her feet and looked around. She was wearing a shabby dress, with holes everywhere in it. She had on the ugliest pair of shoes she'd ever seen, and she suddenly felt very hungry. She was pulling on the door when she was tapped on the shoulder. She slowly turned to face the owner of the hand tapping her.  
  
"Hey, Meltdown." A girl sneered at her.  
  
The girl looked to be about three years older, at fifteen, and she had two other girls with her that looked the same age. Melinda swallowed hard and looked the girl in the eyes.  
  
"You ain't worth lookin' at Gena like that!" One of the girls on the side said.  
  
Melinda glanced around the room, and then glanced at the three girls in front of her. She was in for a rough ride and she knew it. The girl growled to get Melinda's attention.  
  
"What are you gonna do about lookin' at me without permission?" Gena asked, crunching all of her knuckles against her other palm.  
  
Melinda sighed. Why were all bullies so typical and predictable? Melinda knew bullies, she watched poor children fall victim to bullies at school all the time, and so she braced herself for what she knew was coming next, for what she always saw next.  
  
  
  
  
  
Melinda groaned as she opened her eyes and let the bright light in. She felt a throbbing sensation go through her head. She glanced around trying to see anything besides the white ceiling. She felt a hand grab her cheek and roughly force her to look over. A light was flashed in her eyes; the hand roughly let go, pushing her face aside.  
  
"Ow…" Melinda muttered.  
  
"Don't you 'ow' me, little missy." Melinda felt two hands yank her into a sitting position, the speed of the movement cause the room to spin around and the throbbing to increase. "Get up!" The voice ordered. "Get up off that table now!"  
  
Melinda jumped off the table to make the loud screaming end. She felt two hands on her back, shoving her forwards. She staggered forwards and lost her footing with the second shove and tripped forward. She was slammed right into the door as someone pushed it open to enter. She recoiled in pain, grabbing her nose and howling in pain. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt blood running between her fingers from her nose, when two hands grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. They slammed her down on the table and practically yanked her head back by tugging on her hair.  
  
"Move your hands." She was ordered.  
  
Trying to avoid anymore pain, she did as she was told. She put her hands in her lap, as a cloth was stuffed brutally up against her nose, making her cry out in pain again. As soon as the bleeding in her nose stopped her was once again shoved towards the door. This time Melinda held her hands out to catch herself if she was to fall.  
  
She slipped and staggered out into the hallway, just barely catching herself. She sighed and turned, not knowing where to go in this huge building. She decided anywhere would be better than where she was. She started walking and at the end of the hallway someone yanked her into a room by her collar.  
  
Melinda was slammed up against a wall, and felt an arm being pressed up against her throat right below her chin. She made a gagging sound, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen once more. Clawing at the arm, she manages to get a breath. She brought her knee up with as much force as she could muster, slamming it into the gut of the person choking her.  
  
Surprised, the other person let go, and doubled over, trying to catch their own breath. Melinda rubbed her neck and gasped for air. Before spinning on the person.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed.  
  
The person looked up and then reached over, feeling the wall until their hand found a light switch. Turning on the lights, the person took a step backwards. It was another girl, this one looking to be Melinda's age, with bright red hair, and green eyes.  
  
"Damn, you're not her." She muttered, turning to leave the room.  
  
"What that's all?" Melinda asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." The girl muttered and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Melinda sighed and leaned back against the wall, looking at where she was. She was in a storage closet. Melinda stopped rubbing her neck long enough to get an idea. She cleared off a shelf and crawled on, pushing some stuff in front of her, things that would hide her. She glanced at her watch, despite the trashy clothes she had a watch, she shook her head in wonder, deciding at midnight she would breakout.  
  
She sat there thinking of how she would get out. She wasn't even sure if she was still in California. She told herself to worry about getting out of the orphanage first. 'Joe' had said they guarded the doors day and night, so walking out through the front was off, there were bars on the windows, so that was out. She went through a list of things before giving up. She sighed, and laid her head back. She sat there for a few seconds before she realized she was staring at a vent. She could crawl up the shelf, pop of the vent cover, and crawl out that way. They did it in the movies, why couldn't she?  
  
She dozed off a few times, lying on her shelf. Just before midnight she woke up, and tried to move, finding her body so cramped that she couldn't move without wanting to cry out. She forced herself to suck it up, and kick the stuff off the shelf. She slid off and looked up at the vent. She grabbed the shelf and started to climb up the side. At one point she thought the shelf might tip over and fall, and then at one point…it did.  
  
The shelf gave way to her weight and went crashing against the wall. She managed to squeeze underneath it where it was propped against the wall. The noise brought someone to the closet though. They opened the door and looked in. Melinda threw her hands up and froze him, apologizing as she climbed up the fallen shelf. She grabbed a metal bar and jammed it into the vent, and then pried the cover off. Quickly, she struggled to pull herself up into the ventilation system. She started to go, but then hesitated. She turned back and pulled the metal bar up with her, and closed the door to the vent as best she could. She decided she'd use the bar for a weapon if she had to.  
  
She crawled a little ways into the vent and realized she had no clue which way to go. She sighed and slapped herself in the forehead for not thinking of that. As she was reprimanding herself she saw a little flash. She looked up, waiting to see it again. It was the size and shape of a firefly, but there was no real bug there.  
  
"Evie…" Melinda whispered, and began following the light through the tunneling ventilation system, thanking her cousin with the first fifteen steps.  
  
Almost an hour later Melinda emerged on the roof of the building. She looked down and around, and found a ladder climb down. She got away from the building as fast as she could, and followed the little light since it was still leading her.  
  
"Take that, Joe!" Melinda muttered, strangely satisfied with herself for making it out in so short a time. And escaping with only a black eye, and a blood-crusted nose no less!  
  
  
  
  
  
He peeked in the window. He watched as her lungs filled with air, making her chest rise and fall. He watched as a man, probably her father, laid a stuffed animal down on the bed next to her, kissed her forehead, and then got up to leave. He quickly moved away from the window, lest the father would see him and ruin all his plans.  
  
He waited around the corner until the father was gone. He returned to the window and watched her as she slept. He finally pushed open the door to her room and quietly set himself down in the chair by the bed. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. He grinned and leaned forward. He watched he for a few more moments before getting up and standing next to her. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small dagger with a jeweled handle.  
  
He held the dagger out over her body, watching it barely touch her stomach, chest, and neck, as he gently moved it back and forth. Her eyes began to open; he paused the dagger over her heart. She looked up at him with curious eyes, not recognizing him.  
  
"Say hello to your grams for me." He laughed.  
  
She cocked her head. What was this man talking about? Her grandmother had died when her mother was little. And her father's mother had died before she was born. She watched him ginning, and didn't know why he thought his statement was so funny. Then she glanced down at the dagger hovering over her body, and everything snapped into place. He intended on killing her!  
  
"Wait!" She said.  
  
He paused and looked at her. She slowly raised her arm up and flicked the air. He watched her and scoffed. She grinned at him and then put her arm back down at her side.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead." She said.  
  
He laughed like he had just won the lottery, and brought his hand back up ready to plunge the dagger into her. Suddenly, two straps of orange light, only visible to her, wrapped around the man's chest and waist pulling him into the chair and binding him to it. Another rope of light wrapped around his wrist and began squeezing until he could no longer hold onto the dagger. It clattered to the floor and rolled under the bed. A blue light and a green light shot out from under the chair and wrapped his feet to the legs of the chair.  
  
"What did you do to me?" He hissed through clenched teeth, looking for whatever was holding him back. "You don't have telekinesis!" He roared.  
  
"Shh." She whispered. "We wouldn't want a problem, now, would we?"  
  
"I'll expose you! I swear I will." He shouted.  
  
She cocked her head to the side again, as if listening to something very faint. Finally, a few seconds later she looked back at him.  
  
"The light says that you're the man who's been after this girl, Melinda." She said. "I don't like people who hurt others."  
  
"Let me go or I swear—"  
  
"You really shouldn't swear." She said. "I don't like talking to you anymore."  
  
She flicked a hand in his direction and watched the purple ball of light gag him. His head went back with the impact of the light, then came the gagging, choking sounds, she sighed and lay back on her bed.  
  
"Wen ur oou ooin ow eet ie ooh?" He tried asking.  
  
"When am I going to let you go?" She asked. "Was that the question?" He nodded fiercely. "Okay, well, here's the answer: Maybe tomorrow."  
  
He started struggling in the chair, trying to fight the straps of light that were invisible to all but her. She watched him in amusement. She hadn't gotten the chance to use her powers on the bad guys much.  
  
"Waa con ay bluenk ahhay?"  
  
"You can't?" She asked. "I didn't know that. Maybe the light prevents it." She smiled wide. "How interesting. I'll have to tell my mother tomorrow when she comes to take care of you.""  
  
"Waat leet?"  
  
"The light that is holding you to that chair. You can't see it." She grinned again. "Actually, no one can." She looked away, and looked back quickly. "Oh, except me, that is." She added.  
  
"Ah con bahweev fis."  
  
"Well, it was your mistake." She smiled. "Whether you believe it or not."  
  
"Supid Weech."  
  
"I would much prefer it if you called me 'Evie' seeing as how that's my name, and it doesn't give away and secrets I have." She said harshly. "Or I could just send a strand of light down into you and cut your voice box in half…or you know…something equally painful to make you stop talking altogether. Even though that was what the gag was supposed to do."  
  
He mumbled something else too fast for her to interpret, so she shoved the gag in farther and sighed.  
  
"Would you please just shut up? I'm a sick girl trying to recover here! I don't need the stress." He continued to mumble. "You know we don't have to wait till tomorrow. I could call my mom right now and have her come vanquish you."  
  
He let out, what she assumed was supposed to be a growl, and shut up. He stopped trying to get out of the chair, deciding it wasn't possible. Evie sat herself up slightly, enough to keep an eye on him for the night. She noticed something attached to his belt. It looked interesting, and she was a curious six-year-old. She glanced around the room, and then sent a hand of light to grab it. When it came off his belt he started struggling and mumbling in anger. She silenced him with a warning look and glance at the phone.  
  
When the hand dropped the pouch, she opened it slowly. She found a piece of paper inside that said. "Green powder erases, Orange powder remembers." She started laughing and he looked down in shame.  
  
"You can't remember what your own stuff does? You have to write reminder notes?" Evie asked, during a fit of giggles.  
  
He mumbled an angry 'shut-up' and a few other choice obscenities. She sat back and laughed at him, before pulling two pouches out of the larger one, a green one and an orange one. Inside the orange one was the green powder, and inside the green one was the orange powder.  
  
"Well, at least you had enough sense to catch the hasty." She said, using 'hasty' for the first time since learning it on the History Channel with Lila. "But I'm not… I check first. Let's just hope I don't screw up."  
  
She reached into the green pouch and grabbed a pinch of orange powder and dusted it on herself. She closed her eyes and bent her head back as the memories of Melinda returned.  
  
"That's better." She said with a satisfied smile.  
  
He growled angrily a few more times, kicking his feet back as best he could with them strapped to the legs of the chair.  
  
"Now, go tell Melinda that I have the solution." Evie told something in her palm that he couldn't see.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her as a nurse came in. She glanced over at the man, and walked over to check on Evie.  
  
"How are you?" She asked, glancing at the man.  
  
"I'm fine." Evie answered. "I can breathe better today."  
  
"That's because we took you off the machine last night while you slept. You're now using your own lungs." She smiled, and glanced at the man.  
  
"Don't worry about him." Evie said. "I know him. He's mute though. My mom asked him to stay with me tonight. She'll get him in the morning."  
  
"Oh, well, all right then." The nurse smiled. "I guess I'll leave you to rest then. Everything seems to be in order. If you need anything, just give me a holler. Okay?"  
  
Evie nodded. "I'm kinda hungry. "  
  
"Well, I'll bring you something." The nurse said, and turned to leave. Evie grinned at the man when she left.  
  
"What's your name?" Evie asked him, pulling the gag out long enough for him to speak. "If you're good I'll keep it out when no one is in the room."  
  
"I told Melinda to call me Joe."  
  
"That's a good name to give the nurse if she asks." Evie said. "Now, let's discuss your trying to kill me. Shall we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Prue dropped by the Manor for a visit. Piper was sitting in the Solarium staring a little blue pot with a vine plant growing in it. Prue knocked, but Piper didn't get up. Prue had just called to tell her sister that she was coming over, so she let herself in. She laid her stuff down in the sitting room and made her way into the Solarium. Prue sat down next to Piper and watched her looking at the vine.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Prue asked.  
  
"That vine."  
  
"Okay, well why?"  
  
"I don't know where it came from." Piper replied. "It's got a cute little baby blue pot, like something a child would pick out."  
  
"Maybe one of your nieces got it for you." Prue said.  
  
"Lila hates plants, Alecia likes red pots…" Piper pointed at a table covered in red pots with pink flowers painted on the sides. "Hannah's never bought me any pots or plants, she always gets me frames, jewelry, pillows, or something like that, and Brent would say it was too girlie."  
  
"Maybe Evie got it for you."  
  
"Evie signs everything she gets me with a special message." Piper replied. "Besides, I have a room upstairs decorated for a girl." Piper turned to Prue. "Why would I have a bedroom decorated for a girl? If it was for when one of the girls stays over that would be fine, but I wouldn't make a room just for them. I'd make one that would be good for both the girls and Brent." Piper tried to explain. "There isn't a boys room up there."  
  
"Piper…"  
  
"Prue, I know what you're going to say. I know she died." Piper sighed. "But I just…something doesn't feel right. That little girl that came to the manor the other day…she looked just like Leo, and she was so passionate about the fact that I was her mother."  
  
"Piper, she was just—"  
  
"Prue, what if something happened? What if she really was my daughter and I turned her out? I have enough things here to suggest that I have a daughter. Why wouldn't I? In the future we saw I had a daughter…and I can't for the life of me remember what her name was…don't you think that's a little strange?"  
  
"What about the little girl that you lost?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know, Prue." Piper sighed and leaned against Prue. "It just doesn't feel like I've lost a daughter."  
  
Prue put an arm around Piper holding onto her. She sighed and kissed the top of her head. Piper sat up after a few moments and looked at Prue.  
  
"How's Evie been doing?" She asked.  
  
"She's off the machine now. Least that's what Sean said." Prue answered. "She's breathing on her own now."  
  
Piper could tell Prue was upset about something, so she looked Prue in the eyes with her 'spill it' look. Prue sighed and looked down at her hands.  
  
"Prue?" Piper pressed. "What is it? Evie is doing better, that's a good thing."  
  
"I know, Piper. I just—I was so worried about her. I kept having these nightmares that she wasn't going to make it." Prue's voice cracked. "You have no idea what these nightmares felt like. Sean had to calm me down, and I even scared Lila a few times."  
  
"They were just bad dreams, Prue. She's doing better now, you don't have to worry." Piper reassured, hugging onto Prue. "She'll be coming home soon."  
  
"Piper, I would see her look up at me and ask 'Why me, Mommy?' Do you know how painful that is? To see your child dying and know you're completely helpless?"  
  
"No, I don't. I should though, if I really did lose my daughter." Piper said.  
  
Prue looked up confused. "You should know what I felt."  
  
"But I don't. Prue, I'm telling you, something doesn't fit. She isn't dead." Piper persisted. "Evie isn't either, Prue. She's breathing on her own, and she's getting better every moment we sit here."  
  
"I know that she's getting better. I just wish there were something I could do to make it happen faster. I can't stand seeing her in that hospital bed with all those machines around her. She's only six, she doesn't need or deserve all of this."  
  
"You're right, Prue. She doesn't. But with you to help her through it, it won't scar her for life or anything. She'll just be stronger because of it. She's your daughter, sweetie. She's already proved to us that she's a fighter." Piper said gently.  
  
Prue straightened up and gave a half-smile. "Thank you, Piper. That's what I needed, I think."  
  
Piper kissed Prue's cheek and pulled her into an embrace. "Anytime."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am." Melinda asked, tugging on the coat of a woman at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change.  
  
"What?" The woman asked harshly.  
  
"Can you tell me where I am?" Melinda asked, cringing away.  
  
"Central Park, what are ya, lost?"  
  
"No, ma'am." Melinda lied, holding in her disbelief. "Just wanted to make sure that's where I was."  
  
The woman saw the light change and she quickly scurried across the street. Melinda walked back to a bench and collapsed against it. She was shaking from shock.  
  
"I'm in…New York?" She whispered to herself. "How the heck am I gonna get home?" She reached into her pocket and pulled the cloth of her dress back out. "I don't even have a nickel." She took a deep breath, and then began crying as she wiped crusted blood off her nose. "I guess this is it…" She bawled. "Joe has won."  
  
She got up and began trudging back the way she had come. Maybe the orphanage was better for her. At least there she had a chance of finding a new home since she'd never see hers again. Her family didn't even know her anymore. They didn't care anymore. They would never recognize her again. She began crying harder at the thoughts running through her head as she walked down the sidewalks of New York City.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do I have to?" Evie asked.  
  
"Yes, you're not ready to leave yet." Prue said.  
  
"Please?" Evie asked in her cutest little person voice.  
  
"No." Prue said sternly, not looking at the puppy eyes.  
  
"What if you need me? I can tell you where Melinda is when you go to find her."  
  
"We'll do just fine." Prue said. "We'll vanquish him and bring her home. The potion Phoebe made should prevent his powders from working on us again."  
  
Evie sighed and leaned back in her hospital bed. "You promise I get to come home when you get back?"  
  
"I promise, sweetie." Prue kissed Evie on the forehead.  
  
"Be careful." Evie whispered, the pushed her mother towards the door. "Now go. Go bring back my cousin."  
  
"Bye." Prue waved and left to go get her sisters.  
  
Phoebe and Piper were waiting at the Manor. Piper had the potion for them to take. She and Phoebe had already drunk theirs, and so she handed Prue hers. Prue sucked down the potion quickly and turned to Piper.  
  
"Is Leo ready?"  
  
"He, Marcus, and Troy are taking us." Piper said.  
  
"I get you, gorgeous." A man spoke up from behind them.  
  
Prue turned around and smiled at Troy. She held up her left hand. "I'm married, remember." She teased.  
  
"What a shame." He commented. He glanced over at his sister-in-law who was shaking her head. "Come on, Pheebs, lighten up. I'm just playing."  
  
"Troy, you are a handful." Phoebe laughed.  
  
"To New York!" Troy sang out dramatically, grabbing Prue's wrist and pulling her into his arms and orbing away.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and called Marcus as Leo orbed in. Leo slipped his arms around Piper's waist. Marcus orbed in and smiled.  
  
"We all ready to go, sweets?" He asked.  
  
"Yep." Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Well," Marcus pulled Phoebe close and looked at Leo. "Last one there is a rotten egg." He laughed and the two couples orbed away.  
  
When they appeared in a back ally somewhere in New York, Piper saw Troy and Prue standing out on the sidewalk talking to an older man. Piper casually made her way out next to Prue with Leo, Phoebe, and Marcus following her.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Prue said as Piper walked up, and the man walked away.  
  
"What was that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Directions to the orphanage Evie said Melinda had been sent to." Prue said. "We're not that far, thank goodness. New York is huge, I'd hate to be on the wrong side."  
  
"Well, where is it then?" Piper asked excitedly, eager to get her daughter back.  
  
Prue smiled at Phoebe and Piper. "Let's get going. Subway is over here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Melinda sat down in a café with the five-dollar-bill that she found stuck in a sewer grate on the side of the street. She stared at it, trying to decide what was more important. Pie or chicken fried steak. Finally, she decided a real meal would be the safest bet, and she ordered the chicken fried steak meal.  
  
When the waitress brought it back, Melinda scarfed it down faster than she'd ever eaten anything before. The waitress noticed and sat down at the booth with her.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Melinda just nodded.  
  
"Where are your parents?" The lady asked.  
  
Melinda didn't look up or answer.  
  
"Look, my name is Melody." The waitress said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Melinda reluctantly shook her hand. "I'm Melinda."  
  
"Well, Melinda, where are your parents?"  
  
"Back in San Francisco." Melinda said, quietly.  
  
"In California?" Melody asked, shocked. "What are you doing in New York?"  
  
"I was…I guess you could say kidnapped." Melinda said. "I just ran away from the orphanage. They're mean there, please don't make me go back." She pleaded realizing she'd told the woman where she belonged.  
  
"Okay, I won't take you back." She glanced across the cafe. "Look, I got a calling card in my purse, why don't we go into the office and try calling your parents?"  
  
Melinda hesitated and then hope caught her. Maybe Evie had fixed everything some how. She knew that Joe probably stopped Evie from doing anything to help her, but her hope wouldn't let her go. She nodded and followed Melody into the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue knocked on the orphanage door and was greeted by a woman three times the size she was. The woman looked like she chewed leather as a hobby. Prue took a cautious step backwards and found it hard to speak.  
  
"Hello." She muttered. "I was, well that is we were…uh, a young lady was…well we're here to…um, so…how are you?"  
  
"What do you want?" The woman grunted.  
  
"I want my daughter." Piper spoke up with more confidence than she felt.  
  
"You here to adopt?" The woman grunted again.  
  
"No, my daughter was accidentally brought here after a man kidnapped her, and I want her back."  
  
"We've had no new children brought to us in over four months." The woman said.  
  
"I know that you have and I want to find her." Piper said forcefully.  
  
Prue and Phoebe glanced at Piper like she was crazy. She was supposed to be the shy and quiet one. Even Prue was a little intimidated by this woman. Phoebe glanced over at Leo and realized she was huddled up against Prue. She whispered an apology and started to move away. Prue grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"You may take a look." The woman said, pushing the door open to allow them entrance.  
  
"Thank you." Piper said, pushing her way through, pulling Leo behind her.  
  
The woman had all the children line up, and Piper walked down the lines looking for Melinda. After twenty-five minutes she gave up. Melinda was no where to be found. She thanked the woman and was shown to the door.  
  
"Can't you sense her yet?" Piper asked Leo once they were all outside again.  
  
"Not yet." He admitted. "I don't know what it is that's keeping her from me. It has to be something that the warlock did."  
  
"But we vanquished him already!" Piper sighed.  
  
"Piper, we'll find her." Prue reassured. "Don't worry. She's a smart girl. I'm sure she's taking care of herself."  
  
They started walking again, thinking there was no way Melinda could have made it too terribly far from the orphanage without any money. They walked a few blocks and Phoebe's cell phone rang. They all stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What? I'm getting it." Phoebe said, searching her purse for her phone. She found it and pulled it out. "Hello?"  
  
Prue, Piper, Leo, Marcus, and Troy all waited quietly, eagerly watching Phoebe. A few moments later Phoebe squealed something and jumped up and down with a huge smile. She was talking so fast no one could catch what she was saying. She finally hung up the phone and grabbed her sisters' hands.  
  
"Come on!" She screamed, pulling them down the sidewalk.  
  
Leo, Marcus, and Troy all followed behind. Phoebe ran to the curb and started waving her arms around screaming for a taxi. Prue knew that all six of them wouldn't fit in one taxi, so she told Troy to hail a cab for himself, Marcus, and Leo. As soon as Phoebe managed to get a cab to pull over, Troy got one as well. He hopped in and told the cabby to follow the taxi the girls were in.  
  
Phoebe spat out an address for the cabby and sat back with a huge grin on her face. Prue glanced at Piper and shrugged. Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm to get her attention.  
  
"Phoebe? What's going on? Who was that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Melinda called!" Phoebe said excitedly, unable to sit still. "She tried home, she tried Prue's cell and your cell, but they're at home, so she called mine."  
  
"Where is she?" Prue asked.  
  
"Is she okay? Was she hurt? Is she somewhere safe?" Piper spat out.  
  
"She's in a café with a woman who sounded really nice." Phoebe explained. "She told me where she was and begged me to come get her, she couldn't believe I knew who she was. She wanted to know where I was, so I told her we were all in New York looking for her. I think that made her cry, but I think it was happy tears, not sad or anything."  
  
Piper leaned into Prue's arms with relief. She was smiling from ear to ear. Finally, the cab driver pulled over and sat they were there. Piper nearly trampled Prue trying to get out of the car. Prue paid the cabby by throwing the cash at him, and jumped out to follow her sisters.  
  
Piper ran to the bar in the café and began slamming her fish against the tabletop trying to get some attention. A waitress came by and grabbed her hands to make her stop.  
  
"Can we help you, ma'am?" She asked politely.  
  
"You have my daughter here. Her name is Melinda, she's twelve years old, dark brown hair, she's about this tall…" Piper held out her hand and the woman grabbed it.  
  
"Calm down." She said patiently. "We have your daughter in the office. She's fine, and she's been telling us you'd be here soon."  
  
"Well?" Piper said impatiently. "Can you go get her?"  
  
"Oh, right!" She said and ran off.  
  
Piper was pacing back and forth when Melinda came out of the office. She screamed and ran around the bar into Piper's arms. Piper picked her up off the ground, Melinda's legs wrapped around her waist. Leo ran over as soon as Piper had Melinda in her arms and threw he own arms around the two of them. Prue and Phoebe were holding hands, watching from a few feet away with smiles on their faces.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know who you were, sweetie." Piper apologized.  
  
"It's okay, mommy." Melinda whispered. "Evie helped me."  
  
Prue and Phoebe finally ran over and joined the hug. Marcus and Troy shrugged and decided 'what the hell' and jumped in as well. A few of the waitresses were teary eyed as they watched the reunion. Piper thanked Melody before they left.  
  
  
  
Evie was fighting with one of the nurses about her condition when she saw the lights in the room began flickering. They were flickering so brightly that she had to cover her eyes with her hands. The nurse stood back and looked at her.  
  
"Very funny, Evie Halliwell, but I am not hurting your eyes!" She grouched.  
  
Evie giggled and nodded. "You are!"  
  
The nurse threw down the pillow she was trying to give Evie and marched out of the room. Evie peeked out from between her fingers in time to see, and started laughing harder at the nurse.  
  
"That's one way to get rid of her." Evie muttered to herself.  
  
She yanked on a string of light to make the flickering stop. When is did end she took a deep breath and sighed. Lying back, she smiled. The flickering started again and she yanked at the light again.  
  
"I get the picture." She told the light. "They found her." She sighed in relief. "I'll finally get to go home." 


End file.
